<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ground search (vore) by Zonna_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834196">Ground search (vore)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonna_C/pseuds/Zonna_C'>Zonna_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kelpies, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonna_C/pseuds/Zonna_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelpie helps a kid that got lost in the swamp only for a monster hunter to come looking for him and the boy not for a fight but just to talk and get the kid back home safely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ground search (vore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(you can skip this part if you don't care about this world works and just want to read the story) </p><p>Tir Na Nog a magical land of eternal youth. It's the parallel or mirror world, to earth full of magical creatures that looked similar to animals on earth. At one time the two worlds were connected. This is where the humans got their stories of gods, demons, monsters and angels. Some took avenge their strength and power over the human The four of the most powerful fairies were horrified finding out that the human world was corrupting theirs, they sealed the entrance but some were too far gone. To stop this and scare everyone into compiling they forced the few that seemed the most corrupted to live in the human world, taking away their immortality but not their magic. The fairies became witches doing horrible experiments trying to create a monster that could break into Tir Na Nog… one witch was successful using her own kid and her pet wolf mix with a lot of other things and creatures. The only problem? This unstopped monstrous wolf couldn't be controlled; it ran all across the earth ripping apart everything that stood in its path. Before the four fairies stopped it they fought for four days before the wolf was weakened enough to seal it away, the fairy where too weak to kill it. they turned the monster back into the young girl, four long deep scars along her back was proof of the battle and the seal they cursed her to wander the earth for all of eternity, even in death she could not rest in peace and the wolf sealed inside her would be passed down to her child and there child for all of eternity till the days comes that one of the fairies dies and the spell breaks, the girl trained the hand full of the human experiments in ways to kill the fairies and monster that got cursed and banished to earth which kept the mythical monster in check most of the time….. and as time passed on people forgot about fairies, monster and Tir Na Nog became nothing but a legend except for a few humans that saw and believed there were monster on earth and the hunters and this is where our story begins….</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was a peacefully night beside the cicada chirping overly loudly and a man hiding in the swamps glaring at a small white house and two pictures in his hand one of the little boy who was played with a train in the backyard, before his mom came out called him in “jade” he growled balling up a picture of him and the woman thought she was younger then it was clearly her. “I go to jail, and you just move on without me? Change your name, have a kid, move so far away.” he growled sneaking closer. “Well that's alright, i'll just make you feel the same pain i have for the past 8 years.” he growled looking in the window to the kids room.The bed right against the window. He was watching her read him a bedtime story tuck the boy in kissing his forehead and turn off the light. He grinned wide and crazily as he waited watching for her light to turn off too before he tried to get in, lucky for him the house was old. The window she thought was locked wasn't the top was open, just a crack and which meant the window wasn't locked. He carefully took the screen off ever so slowly to open the window and simply reached in pulling the child out of bed. </p><p>The boy didn't wake up at first till the man started to run back out to the swamp. Planning to run to his truck using the trees as cover but the kid screamed and in a panic he tried to cover his mouth but the kid bit down hard he shouted, dropping him. The kid bolted like a bat out of hell into the swamp away from the scary man losing his little sleeping hat and blue slipper shoe in the process.</p><p>“Shit! Kid come back!” he shouted grabbing the hat trying to run after the boy but they both got hopelessly lost though the kid had better luck than him it seemed, as he tripped over a big log falling face first into the mud….wait logs did not move or hiss….</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>George sniffed looking around the full moon helping him a little, but the trees were so thick and the moss clinging to them blocked out most of light, he was so confused one minute he was in his nice warm bed sleeping the next a scary looking man with tattoos was carrying him away from his house! He screamed as a owl flew by him, he took off running blindly running right into a deep pool of water, he screamed swimming back out curing up at the base of a tree shivering crying out for his mommy</p><p>“You ok little guy?” a male voice asked George looked up looking around it didn't sound like the man from before  </p><p>“No…. I want my mommy, where are you?” he asked with a sniffling still shaking like a leave dripping wet</p><p>“It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I could help with that, do you know which way you came from?” the voice asked as it sound like something big was walking through the water georgy go up ready to run when it walked out into the moon light it was a brown and green horse </p><p>“NO your a kelpie a trickster!”George shouted running away from the horse in a random direction</p><p>“Wait not that way!” it shouted galloping after him his hoffs hitting the earth sounded like thunder to the poor terrified boy, and it only scared him more as it quickly caught up to him, he screamed when something grabbed the back of his jp shirt picking him off the group </p><p>“NO LET ME GO!” he shouted wiggled </p><p>The kelpie whined slowly backing up “alligator “ he mumble around the kids shirt as said alligator moved away with a mans hand sticking out of its mouth lucky the kid could see that well in the dark and just the big thing moving away into the dark water he froze hanging limp form the kelpie jaws as it put him down </p><p>“Thank you,” </p><p>“Your welcome, so what's your name, little one?” the kelpie asked as he circled the kid looking for any injury as the sun was just starting to rise </p><p>“My name George, I thought kelpies were bad…” he mumbled, backing up looking down at his feet “where did my slipper go?” he mumble looking around just realised it was missing and that his foot hurt from running around barefoot.</p><p>“George, that's a good name, so George, how do you end up out here in the swamp?” it asked tilting his head </p><p>“A scary man, he took me!” George said looking around, like the man would come jumping  to get him “I want to go home!” </p><p>“The man won't get you well you're with me I promise, i'll protect you.” the kelpie said stepping closer nudging the boy’s cheek “you're cold, do you know which way home is?’ he asked knowing the alligator had taken care of the man already or at least injured him.</p><p>George wanted to back up but the horse was so warm, the fur on his muzzle and head was soft moss-like “I don't know, everything looks the same, can you help me get home mr…..You never told me your name?”  </p><p>“Call me whatever you want, I don't have one. You're shaking like a leaf, I need to get you warmed up.” the kelpie said back up a little</p><p>“No name? What about mossy? Since you fur like moss and you're the color of moss” George said before he sneezed shivering “where? I don't know where a house is or how to make fire.” </p><p>“I know somewhere you can stay while I look for your home, somewhere safe and warm and not too far away.” mossy purred trying not to grin or show his sharp teeth</p><p>“Where?” George asked step back he was still hesitant to trust the kelpie this could be a trick after all </p><p>“You'll get scared again if it tells you, but it's safe and warm I promise. Or I could walk away and leave you, all alone out here a tasty little snack for a gator or big snake.” Mossy said with a huff backing up acting as though he was going to leave however he would never really leave a kid out here alone but he knew the last thing the kid wanted was to be alone. </p><p>“No, don't leave! Please it's scary out here!” George whines, running up hugging mossy muzzles. Mossy nicker happily rubbing his head against Georges</p><p>“Alright you're just too cute to say no to george” mossy said as he pulled away “know i need you to close your eyes and stand really still, don't move. Think you can do that for me?” George nodded, closing his eyes tightly standing as still as a statue's “good stay just like that, just trust me am not going to hurt you.” Mossy said nuzzling the boy soft fluffy hair his warm breath washing over the boy head as he hesitantly opened his mouth leaning down, sharp teeth framing the boys head his soft tongue covering his bottom teeth as he carefully,slowly closed his mouth around George shoulders not the hurt him but to keep him still. George yelped trying to wiggle as everything went dark it was warm and and something soft and squishy was rubbing up against his face ‘he's not really trying to!’ george thoughts as there was a loud swallow pulling him deeper into the warmth as his word was turned upside down he screamed wiggling around trying to kick is legs </p><p>Mossy whined, opening his mouth wider as George started to kick his legs, so he wouldn't impale them on his sharp teeth. Swallowing again so George couldn't try and grab his teeth. Then George really started to freak out and squirm, which just ended up helping him get down faster, as Mossy swallowed again George slipper getting stuck on one of Mossy’s teeth as he swallowed the little bare feet disappear down his throat. He licked it, his lip little slipper falling to the ground as the boy slowly went down to his belly. He nickered softly nugging the little wigging blug as George struggle to get somewhat upright before kicking and screaming</p><p>“You lie to me! You're a monster!” George shouted </p><p>“What did I lie about? It is warm, soft, and completely safe and i'll get you home….later.” Mossy said as George froze but stayed tense, he didn't know if he could trust the horse again it did eat him after all.</p><p>“Why later? Why not know!’ George whined pushing against the soft walls</p><p>“Because I don't look like a normal horse and people tend to shoot first and ask questions later. the alligators and snakes are out sunbathing…., and your mom knows you're gone by now so there's going to be an unreasonable amount of humans in the swamp wandering around. And am sleepy” mossy said with a yawn as he turned trotting back to his little hiding place for a nap, deep in the swamp where no humans couldn’t get to safely </p><p>George couldn't help but slowly relax into the soft warm walls he was exhausted from running around and the adrenaline rush from earlier. Mossy’s trotting rocked him to sleep he just hope the kelpie would let him go sooner rather and later, but a small part of him really like being in here it was safe, warm tucked away for the creature of the swamp but he waited his mom, wanted her to know he was alright. Right before he fell asleep he heard Mossy say “Good night George sweet dreams.” he mumble “night” back snuggling into the the belly walls drifting off to sleep </p><p>Mossy grin showing off his shark-like teeth slowly laying down, leaning against a thounded year old tree soft moss and grass the perfect bed for him the tree shaded him from the harsh sun as he laid there. He would never intentionally hurt a human especially a kid but keeping them safe for a few hours/ or days? He didn't see the harm in it. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad; they were lost in the swamp to begin with, and who would believe a kid? Or come after him. He though with a laugh as he fell asleep</p><p>-------------------------------------------some were far away----------------------------------------------------</p><p>An old man sitting down at an old desk, a map of Florida layed out in front of him, different color dots representing different kids going back from the last 60 year or so all had been returned after a day or two without a scratch but the last few were missing for four to five days. It made an almost perfect circle around one area of the swamp he sighed as another kid's name and face popped up on his computer, another dot that lined up with the circle. “You're getting a little too bold kelpie.” the old man growled getting up his back cracked and popped in protest “and am getting a little too old.” he mumble gathering everything he need up putting it in he’s old pickup truck driving it up to a old log cabin house up on the top of the mountain to pay his respects at his family grave before heading out.</p><p>“What are you doing old man?” a young girl asked as he stepped out of his truck</p><p>“Old man?” he mummed, walking down to the graves kneeling down “old man….. Am…. Too old to do this aren't I? That's why you're here rosemary?” He asked as looking up at her</p><p>“That granddaughter of your has a lot of spirit James.” Rosemary said with a giggle hoping over one of the graves headstones</p><p>“She's too young to go by herself.” James said with a sigh</p><p>“You were younger, and tell that no good son of yours to go to hell!” rosemary shouted before disappearing right before his eyes </p><p>“You know he only does what he thinks is best.” James said he got up patting the old headstone in front of him, the name and dates almost faded out but it clearly said ‘rosemary’  James sighed hooking up the small horse trail before leaving the truck walking down the mountain to his house getting his other car before heading to his son's house.</p><p>“Hey grandpa what up?”  Zoe asked as she opening the door </p><p>“Hey kid, do you want to go on a camping trip? For a few days.” He asked as he walked in her dad glaring at him </p><p>“A camping trip?” Her mom asked as she came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee </p><p>“I want to go!” Danny her little sister shouted jumping up and down holding a little pink bear</p><p>“Really?  There's no showers, no bathroom, and we have to take a boat halfway up the mountain, and all the bugs…” Grandpa explained as Danny started to frown </p><p>“Never mind.” Danny said taking off to her room as he chuckled </p><p>“So…. Do you really want to go Zoe?” her mom asked </p><p>“Yes of course! Anything to hang out with grandpa.” Zoe said was she ran to her room grabbing a few thing </p><p>“I want her back by monday, and a picture every day to make sure she is with you.”  her Dad said crossing his arms </p><p>“Of course, of course you have nothing to worry about, we’ll be perfectly safe.” her grandpa said with a wave as Zoe came running back hugging her parents before walking out, waying as they drove away </p><p>“So what are we really doing?” Zoe asked as her grandpa pulled into parking spot at the lake </p><p>“First take some pictures of you here and “fish” camping and all that, then you're going to find a swamp kelpie down in florida.” he said as he got out slamming the door</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling you're not coming with me?”  Zoe asked as they walking down to the water </p><p>“Am old, I can't go stomping through the swamps like I used to, now smile!” he said as he snapped a picture throwing her a fish rod taking a picture of her in the sun and the shade and on his boat making sure there was nothing in the background that showed they were still at the dock “ok know ones with a wave, thumbs up, and devil horns.” she changed her top a few times so it looked like different days too</p><p>“Are we done now?” Zoe asked </p><p>“One more holding this flower” her grandpa said giving her a dandy lion </p><p>“Ok so know that you have proof am with you, how am I getting to florida?’ Zoe asked </p><p>“The old truck with a small horse trailer up on the mountain at the old house, good luck.” He said patting her on the back she hugged him about to walk away “and bring that ocean kelpie with you, he won't like it but you get in and out of the swamp a lot faster.” he said handing her a card, “if you get pulled over hand them this.” The card was just like a license with her picture, height, weight but the name just said Wolf and under the name was a number “they'll call the number and let you go, but be careful anyway.”</p><p>“How do you know about blaze?” Zoe asked as he got in the boat</p><p>“I know everything.” </p><p>“Morgan told you?” Zoe asked as he started the motor taking off, “Morgan told him,” she said, nodding to herself as she walked away disappearing into the forest so no one could see her. She stopped by the family grave on the way to pay her respects before she left. She sighed walking up to the truck opening the driver door finding the key in the cup holder,a map with a red circle on the swamp she needed to go to. A black cloak and the gun, white-fang in the seat, “hello again, hopefully i won't need to use you, but shoot straight if i do.” Zoe said, running her hand down the barrel before putting it under the seat, putting on the black cloak and a black hat before starting the truck taking off only stopping to get Blaze down at the beach.</p><p> She stopped where the map said planning to just walk in, talking blaze out of the trailer braiding his mane when a cop showed up, “is there a problem officer?” she asked </p><p>“If you're here for the search party you're in the wrong spot and I wouldn't ride a horse into the swamp it could easily get stuck in the mud or break a leg.” he said crossing his arm looking the horse over “no saddle?”</p><p>“What search Party?” </p><p>“For George Micklace? The 8 year old that when missing last night or early this morning his slipper was found outside his house in the swamp, ring a bell?” </p><p>“Nope, am looking for something else.” Zoe said jumping up onto Blaze’s back </p><p>“Then what is it you're looking for? What’s your name anyway?” </p><p>“I go by Wolf, looking for a monster, come on Blaze let's get going,” Zoe said hoping the cop would think she was one of those crazy alien believers and leave her alone. she patted Blaze neck his huffed and started to trot away when the cop step in front of him </p><p>“Wolf, like James Wolf?” </p><p>“Yea, He is my grandfather now, move before Blaze tramples you.” Zoe growled as Blaze grunted and stomped his hoof down, ear’s going back.  </p><p>The cop stepped aside not wanting to be kicked or bit by the seeming wild horse “he called and said his granddaughter was coming down to help.” </p><p>“He did, did he? I'll just need a picture then.” Zoe said as she stroked Blazes neck he nicker happy calming down but was keeping a eye on the man</p><p>“I dont have one on me but the mother's house isn't that far, so you carry that useless gun too?” he asked as he walked beside the horse at a distance.</p><p>“I wouldn't say it's useless.” Zoe said readjusting it so this man had been around her grandfather at least once she hmmm wondering just how much he knew</p><p>“Oh and why is that?” he asked looking up at her </p><p>“Speak softly, and carry a big stick. No one has to know that this weapon can’t fire.” </p><p>“So it's a bluff? I don't think that will work on an alligator.”  </p><p>“True, but am not looking for an alligator.”Zoe said as the rain started to come down in buckles </p><p>As the midday storm hit there was a knock on the grieving mother door. She quickly opened the door hoping her son had found his way home, but instead she found a cop and a young girl in a black cloak that hid most of her face and a black horse behind them. She stepped aside to letting them in, the cop thanked her while the girl just nodded. The cop sat her down explaining why the girl was there and what she wanted</p><p>“Your kidding right? This little girl and a horse is going to find my baby boy?” the young mother screamed </p><p>“Do you want to go out in the swamp instead? I came for another reason and because this sounded interesting and am going in there anyway I decided to stop by. I can leave and your kid can get eaten by an alligator for all I care. And I go by Wolf, not little girl.” Zoe almost shouted</p><p>“Is this a joke? Is this funny to you? What kind of name is Wolf anyway? Get out get out of my house.” the young woman shouted getting in the girls face </p><p>“It's my last name. I dont give people my first name, it's too risky. Know you can think am just some stupid kid that somehow talked a cop into geting me in here just to mess with you and kick me out and i’ll be on my marry way. Or you could humor me.” Zoe growled looking up at the mother her hoodie falling down show that she was young maybe 16 if not younger</p><p>She stared at her for a long time before sighing grading a picture off the coffee table“Fine his 8 years old he disappeared this morning he loves trucks and big dogs, his favorite color blue.’ the mother said with a sniffling wiping her eyes</p><p>“Where the dad is not in any of the pictures.” Zoe asked walking around </p><p>“Does that really matter? He didn't even know that i was pregnant.” she said brushing her hair out of her face </p><p>“So a crazy x? If he found out, would he take the kid? To get back at you or get back together?” Zoe asked as the woman looked shocked and scared “That's all i need to know. If he's out there ill will find him.”  Zoe said as she walked out the woman noticed the big gun stripes to the girls back how she had not seen it? The butt of the gun stuck up off her shoulder a good bit </p><p>“Wait, who are you?” she asked grabbing the girls arm </p><p>“Someone with a bleeding heart.” Zoe said as she walked out to the black horse, it didn't have a saddle and looked more like a wild mustang than a tame horse she jumped up onto its back and it trotted out into the swamp.</p><p>“You know you could have been a little nicer about it, and why did that guy think you gun can't fire.” The horse said was soon as they were out of earshot </p><p>“Cause it doesn't fire for anyone, except for my family, nice? Saids the hundreds year old ocean kelpie that agreed to hunt down a swamp kelpie for booze.” Zoe said with a laugh as he stomped through the water and mud </p><p>“What can I say? I can't say no to a pretty face Zoel.” </p><p>“That's not my name Blaze and you know that, think you can go to the deepest part of the swamps?” Zoe growled holding on to his mane tightly head on a swivel looking for the boy or the kelpie.</p><p>“No but it's close and a pretty name Wolf doesn't suit you, you're not like your ancestors” Blaze said with a whine as the muddy dark water came up to his chest “why did it have to be a swamp?”</p><p>“You don't know that, given the right reason I will kill a mythical creature for money just like them. I came here looking for a kelpie so I could kill it.” Zoe growled as her boots got wet icy water filling up her shoe “stop wait a second.” she growled taking off her boots, socks, and cloak, stuffing them all in a water proof bag</p><p>“We both know that is not true, you came to scare it not hurt it. You just don't want it getting out that the new Wolf is a big softie.” Blaze said with a chuckle as he keep walking the water slowly get deeper </p><p>“Yea right, just swim to the deepest part of the lake and if you drown me and I will kill you.” Zoe growled with a shiver as the water came up to her neck </p><p>“Oh know you don't trust me? And what if the kelpie’s here in the water right now?”Blaze huffed </p><p>“Am more worried about the alligators, snakes, and leches.” Zoe growled </p><p>“God, I hate the swamp. Hold your breath.” Blaze growled as he slipped under the water Zoe held onto his mane swimming with him instead of riding his back as she looked around even with her good eyes she couldn't make anything out as they went deeper, lucky she had a waterproof flashlight. She clicked it on as they reached the bottom; it was still hard to see. But she waves her flash light around seeing a few old bones and some could be human or bird or alligators….. But under a log was a fresh kill and an arm was sticking out, she pointed over to it and Blaze quickly swam over. There was a tattoo of a snake on the arm and a small blue hat with a red train on it, she pulled the hat out of the literal death grip . Zoe flashes the light in the little den under the log, seeing a big alligator in there. She gasps, clapping her hand over her mouth, grabbing Blaze mane as he quickly swims up. She gasped for air clinging on his back </p><p>“Did you see that thing? So big! Hate swamps!” Zoe said between gasp of breath </p><p>“So the man that stole the kid gets eaten by the alligator? What happened to the boy?” Blaze asked as they got back to shore </p><p>“The kid is an easier prey item even for that big thing. I think the kelpie may have stepped in.” Zoe said as Blaze walked around trying to find a clue. </p><p>“How?” Blaze asked as he stop looking down at some tracks that looked like a horse hooves</p><p>“I'll know when we talk to the kelpie and the kid if he's alive.” Zoel said as she jumped down putting her socks and boots back on walking now since the ground was most mossy here following the tracks for a while, they almost walked right passed it. Swamp kelpies were a totally different monster, a subspecies of lake and sea kelpie which were more like the stories of hippocampus. Swamp kelpies were more like the bad legends of kelpie they were notoriously hard to find and more animalistic they like to blend in and stay away from humans, for the humans safety most of the time they alway had there oily coats which color where normally dark brown or gray help them blend in </p><p>The only reason she spotted it was because it’s ear flicked and she still had to stare for a minute to spot the outline of the kelpie, seeming it was trying to stay still rather than fight or flight. She sighed, waking closer, clearly seeing the horse know “I see you, you know?” she said, crossing her arms as she looked over to the kelpie who still has its eyes shut. “Come on game over, or do you want me to shoot you?” Zoe growled </p><p>“Someone needs a coffee.” Blaze said as he walk a little closer so he was in between them  </p><p>“What do you want?” It growled it sounded like a male </p><p>“Nothing much, just a kid went missing hoping you know where he is.” Zoe growled back</p><p>“How would I know?” He growled show off his almost shark like teeth getting up Zoe saw there was a small bulge in his stomach which could be a good sign</p><p>“Because I think you found them, maybe the man tried to kill the kid or the kid was screaming to be let go, but either way the man's arm is in the bottom of the lake with a alligator, but I don't care about him or if you ate him, but the 8year old has a mom who is worried sick about him. I need to bring him back home.”</p><p>“I don't know anything about the man. I never saw him, and what if the kid doesn't want to go back?” he growled walking up to Zoe, Blaze growled staying close to Zoe side</p><p>“I just came to get him, and to tell you and any other kelpie around to stop keeping lost kid in the swamps for days, the kids are talking about horse monsters and the town getting worried and I really hate to kill you or find somewhere else you could live because you think kids taste yummy.” Zoe growled, putting her hand on his nose, pulling her necklace out, showing it to him the wolf pendant “bite me and you'll regret it, trust me.”   </p><p>“Wolf” he growled “aren't you a little young?”  </p><p>“Not really, so what's your name, and the kid you have him? Or do I need to stomp around this swamp some more looking for another kelpie to interrogate?” Zoe growl </p><p>“Please no I never get the smell out of my coat!” Blaze whines resting his head on her shoulder she sighed rubbing his muzzle</p><p>“Don't have one, thought some kids that have seen me calls my Mossy so I guess there that, and I may have seen him but I have a few questions, if you'll humor me.” he said going back to his moss little spot laying down being extra careful not to lay on his belly which was a even better sign that they had the right kelpie</p><p> “About what. Mossy? That's a cute name really suits you” Zoe asked crossing her arms</p><p>“And I thought blaze was bad.” blaze mumble huffing when Zoe elbow him chest</p><p>“Why did a sea kelpie come all the way to the swamps with the Wolf, the monster hunter, the one destination to destroy the mythical word as we know it.” </p><p>“You're very old if you know that legend, that's all it is a legend I don't believe in destiny.” Zoe growled looking away </p><p>“Came to help her out, would have taken her a week to get this far into the swamp and the alligators….. And she offered booze.” Blaze said purred as she rubbed his neck “and she a good person can't let her get herself killed..”</p><p>“You know I envy you, no one can touch me, I can't get close to humans without risking it ending in death for them.” </p><p>“I can pet you.” Zoe said with a shrug </p><p>“No you can't, my skin is too oily and sticky.” </p><p>“If I show you, will you give me the kid?” Zoe asked as she walked over to him </p><p>“Are you serious? You really know how to do it?” Mossy asked as she cut a big piece of moss off the ground draping over his back </p><p>“It's the oilys on your Skin that stick on skin to skin contact. That's why you don't stick to grass or trees as long as there is something blocking my hand for your skin I wouldn't stick.” Zoe said, running her hand down the moss on his back pressing down so he could feel it. mossy purred “Why didn't I think of that?” </p><p>“Cause i'm smarter than you, know the kid.” Zoe said as she stop petting him getting up </p><p>“Wait! a little longer please, the kid is asleep anyways. I don't want to wake him.”  </p><p>“Nope, his mom is really worried about him and so is half the town I need to get him back now.” Zoe said crossing her arm tapping her foot </p><p>Mossy huffed laying his head down trying his best puppy dog pout “please” he whined tail flickering back and forth </p><p>“Nope, let him out, it's going to get dark soon.” Zoe growled mossy huffed getting up walking behind the tree for some privacy before slowly bring the little kid up feet first carefully laying him down on the soft moss ground licking his face as George slowly woke up shivering he yelped backing away for Mossy who whined </p><p>“Seems to me like he wants to go home.” Zoe said draping her warm heavy cloak over the boy who jump looking up at her </p><p>“Who are you?” George asked as he got up holding onto the cloak but move closer to Mossy unsure and untrusting of the newcomer </p><p>“I am a friend who wants to take you home.” Zoe said kneeling down to George holding out her hand she wasn't going to force him to come with her if he didn't want to </p><p>“Go on kid.” Mossy growled nugging the kids back pushing him forward a few steps</p><p>“But,” George said looking sad, sure Mossy was scary but he didn't lie to him and he didn't want to go alone with this stranger </p><p>“Mossy can you follow us there please?” Zoe asked see the kid was uncomfortable with leaving him </p><p>“Why would it do that?” Mossy growled tail flicked a few times </p><p>“Please?” George whispered looking up at him, Mossy froze as it finally clicked “yea, sure ok” he mumble looking away </p><p>“Alright, know come here George.” Zoe said as she picked him up, sitting him down on Blaze's back “hold on to his mane while I get up.”</p><p>George wiggled, he was getting sick of people just picking him up, but was happy when she put him down on the back of the black horse “what his name?” George asked as he lead up to pet Blazes head </p><p>Blaze nickered as Zoe put the kid on his back before getting up herself “it cost extra for two people.” he purred looking back at Zoe </p><p>“Yea, yea you'll get your booze don't worry.” Zoe said as she moved the kid a little her arm around him holding blaze mane and so he could fall off </p><p>“And a shower.” Blaze said was he began to walk Mossy right beside him </p><p>“He talks too!” George said looking up at Zoe </p><p>“Yes he does, his kelpie too.” Zoe said looking down at George as he looked Blaze over than over to Mossy </p><p>“But they look different.” George said pointing at Mossy “his skin looks sticky, is he ok?” He asked worried that his friend could be sick and saw that what he thought was green spot last night was really moss growing on Mossy brown sticky coat. The only spot that looked like a normal horse coat was his head.</p><p>“Yes he does look different, but he's fine. They are just a different kind but the same species like how a golden retriever and rottweiler are still both dogs, but you can't touch mossy ok?” Zoe said ruffling the boy's hair and he looked up at her </p><p>“Your the golden retriever” Mossy said with a snicker</p><p>“Way that?” Blaze huffed </p><p>“Cause your loyal, and ‘retrieved’ the kid” Mossy said with a snicker as Zoe giggle too</p><p>“But why can't I touch Mossy?” George asked </p><p>“Because his coat is very sticky and you'll get stuck on it and that would be very bad.” Zoe said as Mossy nodded </p><p>“But his head is safe.” Blaze added with a huff as he purposely stomp splashing water onto Mossy </p><p>“Unlike blaze who can be touched and ridden but doesn't really like it.”  Zoe said patting Blaze’s neck </p><p>“Yea cause he's a jerk.” Mossy asked jumping into a muddy water puddle  splashing not only Blaze but Zoe too </p><p>“Children! You're both acting like children and stop splashing each other.” Zoe said as she wiped the mud off her arm </p><p>“But mom! He started it!” Mossy whined with a grin showing off his sharp teeth</p><p>“Did not.” Blaze growled </p><p>“Did too! You splashed me first.’ Mossy purred</p><p>“You make fun of me first.” Blaze growled with an huffed </p><p>“awh did I hurt your feelings? Mossy purred with a chuckle </p><p>“Enough boy, I need a leaf blower or something.” Zoe muttered rubbing her forehead</p><p>“A leaf blower?” George asked </p><p>“Like a spray bottle for cats but kieple like water and hate drying out so... leaf blowers.” Zoe explained with a laugh clearly kidding George laughed too “so George you got to keep Mossy a secret ok?”</p><p>“Why?” George asked looking confused</p><p>“Because people would freak people out and others would try and catch him to experiment on him, which would be really dangerous. You don't want him to be forced to leave his home right?” Zoe asked </p><p>“No but….not even my mom?” George asked not wanting to lie to his mother </p><p>“Sure you can tell her, but she probably won't believe you, and I would leave out that fact that he ate you, you don't want to scare her anymore than she already is.” Zoe said as both kelpie’s nodded </p><p>“Ok,” Georgy said happily, glad he didn't have to lie to his mom.</p><p>Seems they had called the search party off since it was sunset “Ok I can't go any farther.” Mossy said as the trees started to thin out the boys house just up ahead, Georgy wiggle trying to get down. Zoe help him get off safely and he ran over to Mossy hugging his muzzle tightly </p><p>“Thank you I won't forget you.” he said close to crying again </p><p>“You're such a crybaby, be a good boy for you mom ok.” Mossy said with a chuckle as Georgy let go nugging he trying to get him to go</p><p>“Can you come visit me?” George asked petting Mossy muzzle </p><p>“Of course who could say no to such a yummy little kid.” Mossy purred licking George cheek </p><p>“It’s who could say no to such a cute little kid.” Blaze huffed</p><p>“Nope I think it's yummy.” Mossy said with a chuckle as Blaze huffed, Zoe got off walked out of the forest with George right up to the door, Blaze walking slowly behind them as she knocked on the door taking her cloak form the boy as the mom came running to the door hitting her knees balling her eyes out clinging to the him getting mud all over herself but she didn't care as they both cried in the doorway the cop for before carefully walked around them walking out closer to the swappy forest, scanning the trees slowly as though he was looking for something </p><p>“What are you trying to find?” Zoe asked as she put on her cloak walking over standing beside him </p><p>“Nothing, nothing at all.” He said with a smile spotting the brown horse in the tree line smiling </p><p>“My grandpa didn't call you did he?” Zoe said with a chuckle </p><p>Nope, sorry for lying to you.” he said with a chuckle running his finger through his hair </p><p>“So how long have you known Mossy?” Zoe asked nodding her head towards the somewhat hidden horse</p><p>“That's its name?” he asked as Zoe nodded “I was 13 young an dumb was double dog dared but some older kids to go into the swamp only for one of their friends to be waiting inside scared to hell out of me, and of couse I got lost and wander too close to the water a alligator attacked me pulled me under, the only thing a remember was the cold water then suddenly feeling warm, I woke up a week later in my backyard to someone telling me to wake up not a scratch on me and the only thing around was that brown horse slowly walking away, your grandfather stop by about a week later and asked me some question before disappearing and every kid that had gone missing around this swamp has a similar story.”</p><p>“He's a good horse.” Zoe said with a nod as the lady came running up to her hugging her tightly Zoe jumped looking uncomfortable as she thanked her over and over again. “Your welcome, that ex of yours did he have a snake tattoo on his arm?” the women froze looking up at Zoe worriedly “you don't have to worry about him anymore seems an alligator got him for you.” Zoe said, patting her back before pulling away “have to get going now.” </p><p>“Wait! I never go by your name.” the mother said as Zoe got up onto Blaze back </p><p>“Just Wolf” Zoe said as Blaze started to trot away Mossy following closely behind them from hidden by the trees </p><p>“He's following us.” Blaze growled</p><p>“And, what’s the problem with that? don't want to share your drinks.” Zoe asked as the got back to her truck she disappear into the horse trailer coming out in clean dry clothes and a hand full of cooled booze </p><p>“They were in there the whole time!” Blaze growled mad that he didn't think to check for it </p><p>“Yea under the hay in a cooler back corner.” Zoe said as she locked up the trailer walking back into the swamp </p><p>“Hey , hey where are you going?” Blaze whines just wanting to go home</p><p>“One night in the swamps won't kill you.” Zoe said walking back over to Mossy </p><p>“Want to get drunk and swap stories?” Zoe said with a grin</p><p>“Sure follow me.” Mossy grin taking them to one of the only dry spots in the swamp. Zoe put down the bottles and started gathering firewood making a small fire for herself before opening the bottles. </p><p> They laugh and had there drinks even though Zoe didn't drink anything “I can't believe you don't drink” mossy said with a hiccup </p><p>“I have to drive home tomorrow dont need a headache and it seems like you need it more.” Zoe said with a yawn leaning again Blaze who have already passed out </p><p>“He's lightweight.” Mossy mumble as he rolled onto his back looking up at the stars </p><p>“And you're drunk, what did you do to end up cured so badly?” Zoe asked she knew swamp kelpie had it the worse but didnt know where the fairy drew the line </p><p>“I helped a small town worked like a normal horse and healed the sick onlying wanting praise and affection in return the others didn't like that so they curse me so no one could touch or ride me ever again, and the only way a can heal people is to eat them, and it so much slower know…. What about your friend, what is his story?” Mossy asked flopping back over on his side </p><p>“He fell in love with a human girl, they cursed him and her so that she could only see him as a monster, and made his true form to look like whatever she saw and that all he sees in his reflection is just a horrible beastly horse, she ended up dying as a witch when she started taking about it to the other humans .” Zona said with a shrug rubbing Blaze neck </p><p>“Sounds like he got off easy at least he can have friends and not worry about killing them without meaning to.” mossy huffed “and you, you got that scar on the back of your neck don't try and lie I saw it,are you scared of your fate?” he asked as she glared at him</p><p>“Good night Mossy.” Zoe growl snuggling into Blaze side </p><p>“Oh no I struck a nerve, well whatever happens I wish you luck, maybe you'll break everyone's curse one day…..that would be great.” Mossy mumble with a yawn before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can imagine that the alligator killed and ate the man in the began or that it got just his arm and he got out of the swamp and lived or bleed to death or mossy found him after Zoe and blaze leave whatever you think he deserved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>